<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тёмный Гром by Rebis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314603">Тёмный Гром</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebis/pseuds/Rebis'>Rebis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, WTF Mortal Kombat 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebis/pseuds/Rebis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тёмный Рейден готов пойти на что угодно, чтобы защитить родной мир и тех, кто ему дорог — даже предать всё, во что раньше верил. Коталь Кан собирается заключить с ним мирный договор, но, возможно, его предложение немного запоздало.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тёмный Гром</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/571927">Dark Thunder</a> by Shadow-ying.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>По мотивам концовки Рейдена из МКХ, на песню Mystery Skulls "Ghost"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вечеринка под открытым небом была в полном разгаре, торжествующие воины Земли вовсю наслаждались временным затишьем после бесконечного хаоса и насилия, в которое был втянут их мир. Они пили, смеялись и делились историями, потому что завтрашний день сулил новые испытания, а сейчас мало кому из них хотелось думать о том, какие ещё кошмары могут скрываться за следующим поворотом.</p><p>Чуть в стороне от празднующих героев Рейден — бог грома и защитник Земного Царства — молча смотрел ввысь на мерцающие в ночном небе звёзды, свету которых удалось пробиться сквозь тёмные тучи.</p><p>Он уже успел поймать на себе несколько обеспокоенных взглядов, и на то были причины. Многим его образ казался вечным: он не старел, ни одна рана не оставляла на его теле следов, даже одежды лишь слегка менялись с течением лет. Союзники воспринимали бога как что-то постоянное, как могучее древнее дерево, способное пережить любую бурю, и находили в этом утешение.</p><p>Теперь же свет его пустых глаз стал красным, и чёрно-золотой доспех сменил привычные белые с синим одежды. Само ощущение от его присутствия изменилось, если раньше оно успокаивало и баюкало, как далёкий шум дождя, то сейчас в нём чувствовалась готовая высвободиться в любой момент сила.</p><p>Ещё одна победа, вырванная кровью. Потери и боль, которых можно было избежать, если бы...</p><p>Бог грома сжал кулаки, принимая как единственную правду то, что понял после поражения Шиннока: он больше не имеет права просто обороняться, когда на кону безопасность Земного Царства. Он должен напасть на врагов, не давая им подготовиться, и нанести беспощадный, сокрушительный удар.</p><p>Совсем недавно Рейдена смутили бы такие мысли; он был защитником, посланным наставлять и помогать. Перейдя в наступление и напав первым, он рисковал уподобиться своим противникам, стать зачинщиком кровопролития.</p><p>Но резня неизбежна, и, пока Старшие боги бездействовали, а он пытался бороться, следуя их правилам, многие светлые души отважно защищали свой мир — и погибли.</p><p>Он побеждал, но ничего не менялось.</p><p>Коталь Кан со своей армией вторгся в Земное Царство, когда оно было наиболее уязвимым, отверг заключённый с таким трудом «Пакт Рейко», как только решил, что сможет одержать верх. Ему нельзя доверять и, хотя его войска сейчас восстанавливают силы, правитель Внешнего Мира наверняка снова попытается захватить новые земли, это лишь вопрос времени.</p><p>По кулакам Рейдена пробежали алые молнии.</p><p>Он ни за что не предоставит Коталю такой шанс.</p><p>— Похоже, тебе не помешает выпить.</p><p>Повернувшись, Рейден заметил светящегося от гордости тренера и отца новой спасительницы Земли, который успел бесшумно подойти к нему и сейчас протягивал богу грома бутылку. Сверкавшие на его руках искры молний тут же с шипением погасли, но прятать непривычное проявление силы было уже поздно.</p><p>— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Джонни Кейдж? — спросил Рейден, принимая бутылку, но пить не стал.</p><p>— Лучше. Иду на поправку, лицо заживает, а это самое главное, — бывший актёр послал Рейдену одну из своих коронных голливудских улыбок и оглянулся через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что остальные наслаждаются вечером и их никто не потревожит. — Сам-то как?</p><p>— Я полностью исцелился и готов вновь выполнять свои обязанности как защитник Земного Царства.</p><p>— Ясно, а то эти твои красные глаза и тёмный прикид немного напрягают Соню, и я... — Джонни запнулся под мрачным взглядом бога, — просто хотел убедиться, что ты в норме.</p><p>— Я «в норме», — заявил Рейден тоном, не терпящим возражений.</p><p>В повисшем молчании Джонни сделал небольшой глоток из собственной бутылки.</p><p>Рейден никогда не умел лгать. За долгое время в роли защитника он заметил, что честность и открытость приносили более долговечные плоды, чем попытки добиться своего хитростью. И хотя он знал, что осквернённый Джинсей изменил его, именно сейчас, впервые за многие годы, бог грома был абсолютно уверен в том, что должен сделать.</p><p>Больше не было тревоги и сомнений, терзавших его заполненный видениями будущего разум. Не было нерешительности в отношениях с Внешним Миром и Преисподней. Теперь он ясно видел, как защитить жизни всех, кто стал ему дорог. Какие бы изменения с ним не произошли, это была ничтожная цена за возможность лучше подготовить Земное Царство к грядущим невзгодам.</p><p>— Так что... — снова заговорил актёр, меняя тему. — Кэсси дадут медаль или как?</p><p>Рейден, не горящий желанием обсуждать перемены в себе, благодарно кивнул.</p><p>— Учитывая её победу над Шинноком, награда будет уместна.</p><p>— Думаю, подойдёт здоровенная такая, ну знаешь, с драконом. Носить её она, конечно, не будет, а я повешу у себя в офисе, чтоб все завидовали.</p><p>— Ты заслуженно ею гордишься.</p><p>Отвернувшись, Рейден окинул празднующих взглядом. Его божественное зрение позволило без труда отыскать Кассандру Кейдж в толпе давно знакомых и новых для него лиц. Юная героиня перешучивалась со своими товарищами по команде, которые восхищались её победой — и тут же припоминали ей все прошлые забавные неудачи.</p><p>Бог грома вспомнил такую же сцену, но из другого времени, где Лю Кенг выиграл в решающем турнире Смертельной Битвы и этим спас всё Земное Царство. Невыразимая гордость переполняла его в тот день, когда смертный, которого он любил, как сына...</p><p>Рейден остановил поток мыслей, запрещая себе предаваться воспоминаниям о том, что случилось — или могло случиться. Его задачей было позаботиться о будущем, а не прошлом.</p><p>— Надо же, а ведь все сомневались, что из меня выйдет путёвый родитель.</p><p>— Я никогда в тебе не сомневался, — откликнулся Рейден с едва заметной улыбкой. — Ты сильный, верный и всегда бесстрашно сражался со злом. Лучшего отца Кассандра не могла бы и пожелать.</p><p>— Прекрати, — отмахнулся Джонни. — Ты меня в краску вгоняешь.</p><p>Толпа зашумела, среди одобрительных восклицаний всё громче слышалось: «Речь, речь, речь».</p><p>— Идём, такое я пропустить не хочу, — усмехнулся бывший актёр и направился обратно в толпу. Рейден молча следовал за ним, всё ещё сжимая в руке бутылку.</p><p>— Речь! Речь! Речь! — под исступлённые крики и аплодисменты Кэсси подняли над головами и водрузили на стол.</p><p>Сияющий ярче луны Джонни протиснулся поближе к дочери, которая купалась в лучах всеобщего внимания, а Рейден остановился с краю, задумчиво наблюдая за друзьями и союзниками.</p><p>Джексон Бриггс и его жена Вера стояли обнявшись и о чём-то говорили под нарастающий гул голосов. Несмотря на все испытания, выпавшие на долю бывшего майора за последние два с половиной десятилетия, он по-прежнему был предан друзьям, семье и дому и, хотя Вера и говорила, что его до сих пор преследуют воспоминания о времени, проведённом на службе в Преисподней, участие в недавних событиях пошло ему на пользу, помогло примириться с собой. Рядом с улыбающимися родителями, Джэки уже вытащила телефон и приготовилась снимать выступление Кассандры.</p><p>— Привет, Земля! — крикнула Кэсси, поднимая руки вверх.</p><p>Грандмастер Куай Лиэнг стоял в стороне, скрестив руки на груди, и наблюдал за происходящим с маской полнейшего равнодушия на лице, а воины Лин Куэй, которые присоединились к празднующим, вели себя сдержанно по сравнению с ликующими спецназовцами. Именно благодаря Грандмастеру и его новому клану войско Коталь Кана удалось обратить в бегство, а Кассандра и её товарищи смогли вовремя добраться до Шиннока и победить его.</p><p>Саб-Зиро остался верен своему слову, и бывшие враги Земного Царства под его началом стали защитниками добра.</p><p>Тем временем Джонни Кейдж успел отыскать бывшую жену, быстро пристроился рядом и шутливо ткнул её под рёбра, за что заслужил от Сони предупреждающий взгляд и лёгкую улыбку. От бога грома не укрылось, что любовь между двумя самыми упрямыми защитниками ещё жива, сколько бы они ни утверждали обратное.</p><p>И Рейден был не единственным, кто это заметил. Кэсси на секунду прервала свой импровизированный монолог, чтобы полюбоваться родителями, и продолжила:</p><p>— В общем, большое спасибо Мастеру Саб-Зиро за то, что отпинал Коталь Кана!</p><p>Соратники Кассандры от души рассмеялись и, вслед за лидером, прокричали свои благодарности. Нельзя сказать наверняка, но Рейдену показалось, что, когда взгляды всех присутствующих обратились к Саб-Зиро, на лице криоманта промелькнула тень смущения.</p><p>— Сворачивайся, Кэсс, — ехидно потребовал Кунг Джин. — Тут некоторым уже не терпится выпить.</p><p>И получил в ответ неприличный жест от спасительницы Земного Царства.</p><p>Поставив нетронутое пиво на ближайший столик, Рейден отвернулся и покинул празднование.</p><p>Возможно, это и шло вразрез с его прежними убеждениями, но решение принято. Он никому больше не позволит ставить под угрозу Земное Царство и тех немногих, кого он считал семьёй. Ради них бог грома добьётся вечного порядка. Не только Преисподняя, но и прочие миры узнают, какая ужасная кара их ждёт, если они посмеют снова напасть на его дом.</p><p>Электрические разряды с треском зазмеились по телу.</p><p>Убедившись, что уже отошёл достаточно далеко, Рейден поднял руку над головой и исчез со вспышкой алой молнии.</p>
<hr/><p>Коталь Кан, Император Внешнего Мира, сидел на троне в глубокой задумчивости.</p><p>Впервые за несколько дней у него появилось время, чтобы спокойно оценить свои поступки и, хотя Коталя в целом устраивал результат, он также понимал, что допустил ошибку.</p><p>Он бросил в темницу отряд Кэсси Кейдж и вторгся в Земное Царство, пытаясь вернуть амулет Шиннока, чем нарушил «Пакт Рейко» и, возможно, непоправимо навредил своему едва успевшему начаться правлению. </p><p>Если он хотел остаться Императором, не втягивая свой народ в войну, к которой они не готовы, ему нужно проявить изобретательность и как можно быстрее придумать выход.</p><p>Гордость Внешнего Мира и так пострадала в последние годы, а преклонить колено перед Рейденом и воинами Земли после стольких безрезультатных конфликтов означало дать слабину — и повод сомневаться, что гражданскую войну выиграл тот, кто достоин власти.</p><p>Очередной соперник, о котором он ещё не знал, мог поднять восстание и снова заставить его сражаться за право на трон. Но в этот раз на помощь Земного Царства рассчитывать не стоит.</p><p>Коталь Кан откинулся назад и окинул взглядом роскошный тронный зал. Несмотря на величие, у него не было ни богатств, ни коллекции сокровищ и артефактов, как у Шао Кана, а теперь, когда и амулет Шиннока навсегда вне его досягаемости, Коталь мало что мог предложить на обмен.</p><p>Оставался лишь один вариант: если он не может ни драться, ни подкупить, ему придётся дать Рейдену то единственное, чего он желал.</p><p>Мир. Надёжный, нерушимый мир.</p><p>Поднявшись с трона, Коталь медленно спустился по ступеням. «Пакт Рейко» был пустышкой, которую никто из обитателей Внешнего Мира не принимал всерьёз. Что толку от клочка бумаги, когда падший Старший бог может вырваться из заточения и обречь всех на медленную и мучительную гибель?</p><p>Но Коталь Кан был законным Императором — по крайней мере, пока. А Рейдена, хотя он не решался использовать своё могущество как подобает лидеру, считали одним из сильнейших созданий во всех мирах, и он уже трижды одолел Шиннока.</p><p>Если удастся заключить договор с Земным Царством, Коталь ничего не потеряет. Да, ему, скорее всего, придётся преклонить колено, принести Рейдену и землянам официальные извинения и выслушать бесконечные упрёки и нотации прежде, чем они придут к соглашению, но...</p><p>Рейден хотел перемирия, и Коталь Кан готов ему уступить.</p><p>Союз между двумя мирами, настоящий, скреплённый кровью договор между Императором и богом грома не только спасёт шкуру Коталя, но и подтвердит его право на трон.</p><p>Впредь его враги будут опасаться ответного удара со стороны Земного Царства и вскоре, когда его армии оправятся после гражданской войны с Милиной, он тоже сможет предоставить Рейдену помощь против Преисподней или любой другой угрозы.</p><p>Да, кивнул Коталь Кан своим мыслям. Всё ещё может измениться к лучшему.</p><p>Со временем, когда его положение станет более устойчивым, можно даже потребовать от союзников помощи и поддержки для своих граждан. Во Внешнем Мире настанет эпоха процветания, у его подданных не останется причин для мятежа, он будет править, как бог.</p><p>— Блэк! — рявкнул Император, и через мгновение его доверенный стрелок вышел из теней и подошёл поближе.</p><p>— Вызывали?</p><p>— Я хочу, чтобы ты доставил сообщение в Земное Царство. Мне нужно поговорить с Лордом Рейденом о делах первостепенной важности.</p><p>Где-то секунду Эррон молча смотрел на своего начальника.</p><p>— Вы думаете, это хорошая идея после того, что мы натворили?</p><p>— Я не спрашивал твоего совета, — прохладно заметил Коталь.</p><p>— Как пожелаете, — ответил Эррон Блэк с лёгким поклоном. — А если спецназ начнёт задавать вопросы?</p><p>«Или размахивать оружием», — про себя добавил ковбой.</p><p>— Скажешь, что я предлагаю заключить вечный мир. Это должно заинтересовать Рейдена.</p><p>Небрежно коснувшись шляпы на прощание, Эррон развернулся на пятках и уверенной походкой направился к дверям в дальнем конце зала. Коталь проводил его взглядом, не сомневаясь, что их будущее в надёжных руках.</p><p>Если всё пойдёт по плану, его маленький промах скоро будет стёрт со страниц истории.</p><p>Император поставил ногу на первую ступеньку и улыбнулся своей находчивости: воистину, способность повернуть любую ситуацию в свою пользу — вот признак истинного лидера. Теперь он почти жалел, что приказал казнить Милину. Да, она заслуживала смерти за свои бесчисленные злодеяния, и он с удовольствием наблюдал за её жестокой кончиной, но сейчас он с не меньшим удовольствием ткнул бы её носом в свою гениальную победу и посмотрел, как исказится в бессильной ярости и так уже уродливое лицо.</p><p>Там, где она просто докучала богу грома своими детскими угрозами и требованиями, он, Коталь Кан, сможет создать прочнейший союз и навсегда закрепит за собой титул Императора.</p><p>Он был примерно на полпути к трону, когда услышал далёкий раскат грома.</p>
<hr/><p>
Рейден, Скорпион и две дюжины лучших бойцов Ширай Рю, появившиеся со вспышкой молнии за воротами дворца, застали охранников врасплох. За считанные секунды со стражниками Императора было покончено, и ниндзя, быстро взобравшись по стенам, заняли бойницы, убив всех, кто стоял у них на пути.</p><p>Колокола забили тревогу, из дворца доносился боевой клич: воины Внешнего Мира готовились дать отпор неизвестному противнику.</p><p>Рейден и Скорпион вошли через главные ворота, не замедляя шаг, и каждый, кто пытался их остановить, был безжалостно зарублен. Никто не помешает встрече бога с Императором.</p><p>И чем больше тел они оставляли за собой, тем меньше у Рейдена оставалось терпения.</p><p>За поворотом их дорогу к тронному залу преградила ощетинившаяся копьями и трезубцами стена из крепких щитов. Державшие щиты представители множества внешнемирских народов заметили бога, раздался крик на древнем наречии, и защитники, бормоча, сомкнули ряды, приготовившись отражать атаку.</p><p>Скорпион хотел было напасть, но Рейден остановил его движением руки.</p><p>— Привет, Рейден, — донёсся из-за стены знакомый голос. — Не ожидал тебя здесь встретить.</p><p>— Прикажи своим воинам отступить, или пощады не будет.</p><p>— Меня, видишь ли, отправили тебя отыскать, а ты уже тут, — продолжал Эррон Блэк, будто и не слышал угрозы. — Но я дам тебе ещё одну попытку: сдавайся и, возможно, Император не передумает заключать с тобой сделку.</p><p>— Зря тратим время, — зашипел Скорпион. Рейден кивнул, соглашаясь.</p><p>— Вы упустили свой шанс остаться в живых, — сказал бог грома, снимая с нагрудника амулет Шиннока. Он поднял амулет над головой, позволяя противникам хорошенько его рассмотреть — и реакция не заставила себя ждать.</p><p>Под крики ужаса и узнавания, боевой дух окончательно покинул стражников. Страх приковал их к месту. Они знали, что никакие щиты и острые копья не смогут защитить от той силы, что готова обрушиться на них.</p><p>Призвав разрушительную мощь амулета, Рейден направил несколько лучей энергии прямо в центр сомкнутых щитов. Металл, достаточно прочный, чтобы выдержать пламя дракона, обратился в пыль — как и существа, пытавшиеся за ним укрыться.</p><p>В мгновение ока последние защитники Императора испарились или разбежались, бросив нескольких растерянных товарищей. Вернув амулет на место, Рейден беспрепятственно продолжил свой путь к тронному залу.</p><p>Он чувствовал, что Эррон Блэк — наёмник и один из полководцев Императора — прячется поблизости, но решил не тратить время на эту жалкую последнюю линию защиты.</p><p>Бесшумно достав револьверы, ковбой взял голову Рейдена на прицел.</p><p>— ИДИ СЮДА!</p><p>Брошеный Скорпионом кунай выдернул Эррона из укрытия. От неожиданности пальцы стрелка дёрнулись на спусковых крючках, пули срикошетили от каменного пола, не достигнув цели, и, не давая ковбою времени прийти в себя, Скорпион атаковал. </p><p>Рейден оставил Грандмастера Ширай Рю наедине с его работой и остановился перед дверьми тронного зала, которые украшали символы всех народов, побеждённых и поглощённых Внешним Миром. С той стороны доносился лепет слуг Коталь Кана, пытавшихся объяснить своему правителю то немногое, что успели узнать о захватчиках.</p><p>Бог грома решил помочь прояснить ситуацию.</p><p>Несмотря на плавившиеся в шипении алых молний двери и то, что жалкие трусы, которых он считал своими солдатами, успели рассказать ему, кто именно возглавляет напавший на его дворец отряд, Коталь Кан не мог поверить в происходящее.</p><p>Он думал, что сможет решить всё мирным путём. Думал, что станет неуязвимым.</p><p>Опутавшие дверь молнии вспыхнули ярче, на них стало невозможно смотреть. Император заслонил глаза от света и был тут же сбит взрывной волной, когда дверь разлетелась на щепки. </p><p>Коталь закашлялся и поднялся на ноги, силясь разглядеть хоть что-то в облаке пыли, заслонившем дверной проём. Те бесполезные слуги, что прибежали в тронный зал из-за страха, а не желания его защитить, теперь были либо мертвы, либо воспользовались возможностью и спрятались, бросив своего Императора.</p><p>Горделиво расправив плечи, Коталь Кан успокоил себя тем, что знал о Рейдене наверняка: несмотря на всю свою силу, бог грома — милосердное создание, сторонник полумер. С ним можно договориться.</p><p>Но треск молний поставил под вопрос его последнее утверждение.</p><p>И тот, кто вышел из оседающего облака пыли, был совсем не тем богом грома, которого Коталь знал — или думал, что знает. </p><p>— Рейден? Как ты смеешь нападать на мой дворец! Считаешь меня сла...</p><p>Пущенные из рук бога молнии вонзились в грудь Императора, отбросили его назад. Коталь Кан врезался в ступени, ведущие к трону, и закричал от боли, когда новая волна алой энергии захлестнула его, заставляя потерять контроль над скручивающимся в агонии телом. </p><p>Через несколько секунд крики сложились в слова:</p><p>— Пощады! Пощады...</p><p>Поток молний прекратился, и крики Коталя стихли. Он чувствовал, что горит. Болело всё: кожа, мышцы, лёгкие. Сил хватало только на то, чтобы лежать неподвижно и жадно глотать воздух, пытаясь справиться с болью и смятением.</p><p>Не так должна была пройти их встреча.</p><p>— Коталь Кан. — В словах Рейдена звучали стальные ноты, которых Император прежде никогда не слышал. Но сейчас странно изменившийся голос бога занимал его меньше всего. — Ты вторгся в Земное Царство.</p><p>— Я...</p><p>Рейден не дал ему закончить, молнии сорвались с его рук и тронный зал снова наполнился криками. Коталь попытался встать, но подавляющая сила вжала его обратно в ступени; казалось, каждая клетка в его теле познала на себе гнев бога. </p><p>— Неужели ты думал, что это сойдёт тебе с рук?</p><p>Мучения на миг прекратились, но ответить Коталь не успел. Молнии вновь пронзили тело Императора, сил сопротивляться новой атаке уже не было.</p><p>— Мы можем договориться, — сумел выговорить он, срываясь в крик.</p><p>Молнии исчезли. А боль осталась.</p><p>Не открывая глаз, Коталь Кан судорожно вздохнул. Его никогда прежде не пытали. Ему удавалось не попадаться бывшему хозяину под горячую руку, он всегда мог предоставить что-то равноценное и загладить свой неверный шаг или провал. Но он видел, на какие жуткие, изощрённые пытки и наказания способен Шао Кан, и в своё правление старался избегать необоснованной жестокости.</p><p>«Коталь Милосердный», в шутку называл его Эррон Блэк. И вот как судьба отплатила ему.</p><p>— Тебе нечего предложить. Нам не о чем договариваться, — пророкотал Рейден, и Коталь сжался, предчувствуя новую волну обжигающих разрядов.</p><p>— Постой, п-прошу, я хотел предложить перемирие.</p><p>Молнии гневно потрескивали, но больше не пытались его ужалить, и Император рискнул открыть глаза. Рейден смотрел на него с выражением крайней брезгливости. Даже не верилось, что это действительно бог грома Земного Царства.</p><p>— Предлагаешь мне то, чего я и так смогу добиться силой?</p><p>— Да, — кивнул Коталь. Двигаться было больно. Но будет ещё больнее, если он не сможет объяснить свой блестящий план разгневанному богу. — Я предлагаю тебе союз между Внешним Миром и Земным...</p><p>— Я не собираюсь заключать союз с дикарями, готовыми ударить в спину ради власти.</p><p>— Но мы изменились, Внешний Мир изменился, мы с-сможем...</p><p>— Ты поставил под угрозу жизни тех, кто мне дорог, вторгся в мой мир — а теперь, когда твои планы провалились, смеешь молить о пощаде?</p><p>— Альянс поможет защитить Землю от вторжения из... из Преисподней, — не сдавался Коталь, пытаясь подняться. Мышцы груди жгло и скручивало, будто по ним прошлись раскалённой кочергой, но Императору удалось преодолеть боль и упасть перед Рейденом на одно колено.</p><p>В звенящей тишине зала слышалось только тяжёлое дыхание Коталя и треск змеящихся по рукам Рейдена молний.</p><p>— В Преисподней уже получили моё предупреждение. Теперь пришёл твой черёд.</p><p>Коталь Кан, забыв о страхе, запрокинул голову и поражённо заглянул в алые глаза Рейдена.</p><p>— Ты побывал в Преисподней?</p><p>— Я вручил им голову Шиннока, — ответил Рейден, и привычный Коталю мир рассыпался в прах. — Он проведёт остаток вечности как живой пример и предостережение для всех, кто угрожает Земному Царству.</p><p>Позади них хрустнули обломки того, что ещё недавно было дверью в тронный зал, и Рейден отвернулся от поверженного Императора. Скорпион вошёл в зал, волоча за собой Эррона Блэка, задумчиво глянул на стоящего на коленях Коталь Кана и бросил неподвижное тело наёмника ему под ноги.</p><p>— Это не ты, — прошептал Коталь, снова встретившись взглядом с горящими красным светом глазами бога. — Ты бы никогда так не поступил.</p><p>— Я буду поступать так, как сочту нужным, чтобы защитить Земное Царство и своих людей.</p><p>Две дюжины воинов Ширай Рю присоединились к своему Грандмастеру. На их одеждах виднелись следы недавней битвы и свежая кровь, но ни одна из полученных ран не выглядела смертельной, и ниндзя были готовы снова вступить в бой, если потребуется. </p><p>Когда все они столпились вокруг бога грома, собираясь уходить, Коталь Кан не почувствовал облегчения. За каких-то полчаса его мечты и планы оказались перечёркнуты жестокой рукой судьбы. </p><p>— Это последний акт милосердия, который ты от меня получишь, — предупредил его Рейден, призывая молнии для телепорта. — Если ты посмеешь угрожать Земному Царству, если станешь строить заговоры против нас, если ещё раз перейдёшь черту... ты будешь молить о смерти.</p><p>На ослепительный водоворот молний стало больно смотреть, и Коталь Кан закрыл глаза, смирившись со своим новым положением.</p><p>Раскаты грома возвестили о том, что Рейден и его союзники ушли. Не находя в себе сил подняться, Коталь Кан, Император Внешнего Мира, неловко завалился на ступени, ведущие к трону, и молча окинул взглядом мёртвые тела и полуразрушенный зал.</p><p>Что же случилось с богом грома?</p><p>И как ему теперь объединить Внешний Мир, не обратив на себя гнев Рейдена?</p><p>Да хранят его Старшие боги.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>